


lost in your magic

by mochiboom



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Disgusting sap, M/M, im very embarrassed, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bye, bye darlin’<br/>It’s time to go<br/>Got lost in your magic<br/>Oh I longed for you so</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in your magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written anything so disgustingly self-indulgent as this drabble. Dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend who I adore and who inspires me everyday uwu
> 
> I recommend you listen to Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, as this drabble is directly inspired by that song

The apartment’s dark and quiet by the time Yuushi gets home from the hospital. He hasn’t been home in three days and he’s so tired he can feel it in his bones.  He sits down heavily on the step of the genkan and pries his shoes off, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he pockets his glasses. For a while he thinks he could easily fall asleep sitting slumped against the wall, but the bedroom’s only down the hall and Yuushi wants, _needs_ to see Gakuto; hold him, hear his voice with a crazed kind of desperation

The door rattles quietly as he eases it open, their bedroom is still and cool and the moonlight shines through the slats in the blinds like streaks of silver paint on a black canvas. Gakuto lies deeply asleep on the futon, hand outstretched towards Yuushi’s empty pillow, a tiny frown on his face. His eyelashes cast long shadows on his face, hair fanned out on the pillow under his cheek and for a moment Yuushi wants time to stop; wants to keep looking at this scene for the rest of his life.

As if he can sense he’s being stared at, Gakuto stirs, fingers curling in the pillow under his hand. Yuushi reaches out, uncurling his fingers one by one and presses a kiss to Gakuto’s knuckles. As if on cue, Gakuto wake, eyes cracking open and he smiles, lifting his hand to run his fingers across Yuushi’s cheek. He’s warm and sleep-soft when Yuushi crawls under the duvet, curling up against him and pressing the crown of his head right under Yuushi’s chin. His breath whispers soft and warm across Yuushi’s throat and he closes his eyes, feeling as if he could sink right through the futon.

“Welcome home.” Gakuto whispers, lacing his fingers through Yuushi’s where his hand lies on the futon beside him. Yuushi curls his other arm around Gakuto’s waist in response, presses an absent kiss to the crown of Gakuto’s head and breathes him in.

He whispers “I’m home” into the quiet.


End file.
